


Time travel is Siriusly Mind Boggling

by Chocolate_Fondue007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Multi, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sirius black is sexy, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fondue007/pseuds/Chocolate_Fondue007
Summary: Sirius time travels to his 5th year at Hogwarts and tries to slowly change things for the better....Also while he does that, a lot of people at school lust for him. Because he is hot. Also, a lot of people kinda fall in love with him. Including his best friends. (Maybe, I might change my mind later)
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black & Euphemia Potter, Sirius Black & Fleamont Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I use the movies story most of the time because I haven't read the books. Please don't hate me.  
> There are some things I prefer from the books and some I prefer in the movies.  
> Example : in this story, Harry has blue eyes (like Daniel Radcliffe) and doesn't look like his dad THAT much (he has his hair bur he isn't a physical carbon copy of his dad)

Sirius remembers when he first met Harry. He was so small yet shifted his entire world. He remembers visiting godric's hollow with a nervous smile. He hadn't gotten the chance to spend time with children as a teenager. Of course he always had his brother, Regulus. After Sirius had been sorted in Gryffindor, Walburga and Orion made sure to ingrain every single pro-pure blood opinion in Regulus' brain. That had, of course, put a strain on their relationship.

He never had a good sense of what family should look like. Of course his parents didn't help with that. Saying that they were only doing what was best for him after torturing him. He remembers the first time they'd used the cruciatus curse on him. He was 11. He had just come back from his first year at Hogwarts and he had argued with his father about his friends. They said that crucio would "teach him a lesson". Euphemia and Fleamont had given him a real family. He couldn't even express how grateful he was for them.

His childhood was why he refused to hold Harry, at first. It had taken a while for James to convince him he wouldn't hurt the boy. Sirius remembers hesitantly taking Harry while Lily was explaining how to hold him properly. Looking into the baby's eyes had somehow shifted Sirius' world. He immediately fell in love with him. Looking at him, how fragile he was. How vulnerable he was to the big bad world. Sirius vowed, in that second, he would protect Harry from anything. No matter the consequences.

Pettigrew just had to go and ruin it. Sirius sometimes asked himself why Peter betrayed them. No matter how left out he could've felt, was betraying them really what he wanted to do? The anger he had felt when he first found out had been drowned in grief for his friends, James and Lily. He had plenty of time to think about his anger in Azkaban.

He wondered if Remus really believed the papers. Sirius knew he was innocent and it killed him on the inside knowing that Remus most likely thought he was the traitor. Remus was alone and so was Sirius.

It was now the year 1996. Harry had dealt with so much already and he was only 15. When he heard Harry had broken into the ministry, his heart dropped and questions filled his mind.

As he arrives, he sees Harry in the middle of the room. His friends were being held by death eaters around him. He immediately goes to Harry.

"Now listen to me, I want you to take the others and get out of here" he had said quickly, looking behind him.

"What? no, I'm staying with you" Harry had argued. He wanted to help but Sirius needed to protect him.

"You have done beautifully" Sirius had started, a genuine smile playing at his lips despite the serious situation. "Now let me take it from here" he continued, with a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

However, before he could usher Harry any further, Lucius Malfoy interrupted their conversation. Sirius shielded Harry from a spell before throwing his own. Harry joined and together they beat Malfoy easily.

"Is that the best you can do!" He had shouted with a laugh.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" was shouted by a familiar voice. His eyes widen and he looked to Harry. The spell hit Sirius square on the chest.

"I'm sorry" Sirius had said with a sad smile. He's sorry that he couldn't be there for Harry when he needed him. He's sorry he was leaving again and he couldn't stop it.

As he felt his world slowly fade away. He couldn't help thinking what he could've done better.

If only he could go back and fix it.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius thinks a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos and mistakes, I tried my best.

Sirius opened his eyes. 

No that wasn't right. He died! How was he opening his eyes?

He sat up and looked around to determine where he was. In front of him was a very familiar room. It was his room in Grimmauld place, exept it looked like it did when Sirius lived here with his parents. As a teenager.

Fuck. Was this hell?

Now slightly freaking out, Sirius gets up quickly and explores the room. Quidditch posters were littered across his wall. He remembers those! His mother had burned them after he left, according to her portrait. It wasn't a surprise that she did, considering most of them did not fit her "ideals". Phillip Wilson, a muggle-born and a beater like he was, had been his favorite. Of course, Sirius admired his skills on the quidditch field but he mostly had a poster of Wilson because he had a massive crush on him. He was the reason Sirius started thinking he was bisexual. Philip had dark hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and freckles on his face. In other words, he was hot!

Sirius had been kind of obsessed with him in his sixth year. But how was the poster still there? Sirius knew for a fact it had been burned years ago. 

He looks around more, opens his wardrobe and inspects it's contents. The attires were mostly black or dark because his family had a very...selective sense of style. He then remembers the sweaters, jeans and hoodies he hid from his "family" because they weren't "proper" clothes. He opens the small flap in the back of his closet and there they were, the clothes he had gotten for himself or from his friends. The clothes he cherished.

Next to his wardrobe was a calender. He remembers, Remus had gotten it for him on new years eve in 1975, "to keep you organized" he had said with a grin. Sirius, a smile tugging at his lips, takes the calender to inspect further when he froze. The calender indicated today was the first of august 1976. The summer before his sixth year. The exact day he ran away.

Was it possible he actually time traveled? His body had fallen through the veil of death. Maybe the veil isn't accurately named...? If someone goes through and they never come back, how did the ministry truly know it killed them? They probably didn't. Which means the veil could potentially be a portal.

Wait. What had Sirius been thinking when he died? _If only he could go back to fix it_. Was the portal some kind of wish fulfilling portal?

Okay, so assuming this was real and not some weird hellish afterlife, he was in 1976 and he was going to fix things. A sharp pain went through his head but he tried to ignore it in favor of planning.

Firstly, Voldemort, it would be nice to get that guy out of the way as soon as possible. At the moment, that evil son of a bitch should have six horcruxes.

Wait.

How did he know that?

New memories seemed to be aggressively entering his mind. For what felt like an eternity, he held his his head as the sharp pain continued. Then suddenly, it stopped. The memories were Harry's life from an outsider perspective, he thinks. His life after Sirius died. Though Sirius felt like he had missed a lot of details, he had found out so much in that small amount of time.

Voldemort, or should he say Tom Riddle, currently had six horcruxes. Should Sirius go horcrux hunting like Harry had done with his friends? No. He couldn't feel the horcruxes like Harry could. 

Sirius bit his lip. Took out a big piece of parchment and started writing. He put as much detail as possible. Voldemort's real name, his heritage, Hagrid's innocence in the chamber of secret oppening 20 to 30 years ago. What the horcruxes were, how to destroy them, where they were and the circumstances they would be found in. He wrote that Tom might be using his father's manor, Riddle manor, as a sort of headquarters. He also mentioned the dark mark and the recruitment of Hogwarts students through threats to their family or pressure from their family/friends. He also made sure to give a detailed explanation of the injustice of muggle-borns, werewolves and abused magical children. He mentioned that, if there was a war against muggles, the wizards would lose. He gave a LOT of suggestions for the betterment of the ministry. He made sure to state he wanted them to at least think about each and every suggestion.

He signed the letter as "someone who just just wants people to be happy", put a spell on his own wand so the ministry wouldn't get the signals of his underaged magic. Would it still count as underage magic if he had an adult mind? Never the less, precautions were necessary. He erased all magical signature from the letter. He made sure there was no way to track it back to him and sent it to the ministry. Of course he couldn't use his owl, so instead, he used a spell he had used to contact Harry when it was dangerous to communicate, with slight altercations. The spell made it so the letter would go to someone who would really read it, do something with it and had enough power to influence the ministry. Sirius had set pretty a pretty specific criteria because he was scared it wouldn't make a difference otherwise.

Now the letter was gone and Sirius was left to think. This was the summer he had run away. He still wanted to go to the Potters after he left. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud pop noise and Sirius froze. Because, right in front of him, stood Kreacher.

"Mistress says you have to join her for dinner in 5 minutes or else" Kreacher said somewhat angrily before popping away once again.

Sirius scrambles to grab his trunk. He runs away tonight so preparing is a good idea. He remembers last time, he had run to his room but he didn't have time to take much. He had grabbed his wand and his magic mirror before jumping out the window on his broom.

This time, he would be slightly more prepared. Before packing however, he thinks of Regulus who he was leaving behind. He knew his brother didn't want to leave but he also mever stoped loving Regulus. He just wanted his little brother to be happy and safe. Sirius hastily takes a piece parchment and starts writing. 

_1 august 1976_

_Dear Regulus,_

_I'm sorry, I have to leave. I know you don't want to leave right now. But if you ever do in the future, don't hesitate to go to me. Never forget I love you and I'll miss you._

_Love, Sirius_

Satisfied, Sirius easily waves his wand to make the message go to Regulus' room. It would only show itself when the time was right.

He grabbed his trunk and put everything he would need in it. His favorite muggle clothes, including jeans and hoodies. His mirror, to talk to James. His dress robes, just in case. His (muggle) hygiene products for his hair, teeth and face. He even threw in his poster of Phillip Wilson and a lot of useful books. He puts a weightless spell on his trunk, made it shrink and put it in his pocket. He put his broom by his window, straightened his robes and headed down stairs.

Sirius sat at the table, prepared to yell.

After a while, his parents shared a look and the silence was broken.  
"Sirius, we felt it was time to discuss you _friends_ at school" Orion said calmly, the word friend carrying slight emphasis. His father opened his mouth to talk again but before he could, Walburga got to the point rather aggressively.

"We demand you stop seeing them!" Said Walburga, somehow already close to yelling. 

"Why?" Asked Sirius "why can't I have REAL friends that CARE for me?!" He exclaimed angrily.

Sirius looked to Regulus who was staring down to his plate. He was used to the fighting but he never enjoyed it.

"WHY?" Screeched Walburga "because they're BLOOD TRAITORS! HALF-BREEDS! They're DISGRACEFUL-" She continued.

"Don't you dare call them that!" He yelled, standing up. "Every single one of them are stronger than you'll EVER be!" He continued angrily.

"How dare you!?" Walburga screamed, standing up as well. "CRUCIO!" She yells, her wand pointed at Sirius. The boy falls to the ground as the overwhelming pain hits him. He bit his lip to stop himslf from from screaming. His mother had always loved the cruciatus curse, didn't she? He bit it so hard he felt blood drip from his chin. He couldn't scream. He couldn't give that _bitch_ the satisfaction of making him scream.

Orion sighs before calmly getting up and taking out his wand. 

The pain stops and Sirius slowly stands up. His legs were shaking and he was undeniably soaked in sweat. Blood was still dripping from his chin, he realizes. He wipes it with his sleave, ignoring the sharp twinge of pain that came with it.

"What will we do with you?" Says Orion, dangerously calm. "Well, while we discuss it, let's keep you...calm" he continues, pointing his wand at Sirius.

"Imperio!" His father exclaims, with a sadistic smile. A calm sensation immediately envelops Sirius before he can stop it. His father sits back down "Go get us some drinks Sirius" Orion says calmly. Walburga sits down as well, a smirk at the sight of Sirius being under their control. Regulus looked torn between shock, anger and worry.

Sirius almost walks to the kitchen, taking a few steps towards it before stopping. Why? A voice utters inside him. He didn't want to, did he? Why should he? He continues fighting with Orion's voice inside his head. _Get a drink for Orion_ , it said, it was calm, but compelling. But _Sirius_ didn't want to do that. He continued to fight. So much so, it was now causing him physical pain. A sharp pain had erupted in his head, making it feel like he was going to explode. He stood there, arguing with himself, for what felt like an eternity. But as quickly as the pain had set in, it faded away as Sirius broke through the curse.

"No" he says firmly, turning back to his parents.

Orion and Walburga stare back at him with anger. Regulus was looking at him with confusion and awe. Before they can dwell on it any longer, Sirius dashes to the stairs that lead to his room.

"DIFFINDO!" Was shouted as he turned the corner. He felt that blasted severing charm rip through his side. He puts a hand on the gash and continues up the stairs as fast as he could manage.

He hears their screams to come back, their threats. But he ignores them, runs to his window and jumps out on his broom.

\- 

Sirius had forgotten about the weather. It wasn't raining, no, it was pouring. After he flew far enough, he lands near a muggle neighborhood. He couldn't fly all the way to Godric's Hollow in this weather, he could barely see 2 meters in front of him.

With a sigh, he signals the knight bus and sits on the curb. At least he didn't have to worry about being chased by the ministry. At that thought, he froze. He's free! He could actually go places without worrying about someone recognizing him as a fugitive! Sirius smiled let a genuine smile smile tug at his lips for the first time since traveling in time. He could walk into Hogwarts as a free man.

He startles as the knight bus stops in front of him. He gets in quickly to get away from the rain. 

"I'm Sadie Taylor, this is the knight bus, blah blah blah, ya look like ya know the drill" An unfamiliar feminine voice says. Sirius looks up, a woman in her late twenties stood there with a bored expression. "Where 'ya headin'?"

"Godric's Hollow" he croaks and winces at the sound of his own voice. He held on the pole of a bed as the bus starts moving.

Sirius runs a hand through his hair and feels a twinge of pain as he does so. He looks at his hand, there was blood. It most likely came from the imperius curse, he thought. Sirius didn't know imperio could cause such damage but it didn't really surprise him. Considering he threw off an unforgiving curse of a fairly powerful wizard. Then he took a look at the rest of him. The fading bruises on his arms most likely came from a beating earlier this summer. He remembers his parents had been quite...agressive at this point in time. A gash on his side wasn't too deep but the blood was getting everywhere and making a proper mess out of the bed Sirius was sitting on. He took some bandages from the medical supplies of the knight bus and wrapped it to stop the bleeding. He wipes the blood from his split lip on his sleeve once again, more carefully this time.

In that moment, he looks at a mirror hanging in the corner. He hadn't gotten the chance to properly look at himself. He looked so young! He already knew he did but seeing it was still a shock. He looked into his own greyish green eyes and examined his face. His hair was very long, he noted. Why not change his look? As he ran his hand through his hair once again, he mutters a few spells. With that, his hair was now short on the sides and longer on the top. It was messy and a bit curly. 

He smiles at the mirror. With magic, he could make his hair as long or as short as he wanted it, he thought happily. He hadn't used magic for things like this in a while. For fun.

He was so deep in thought, he almost falls on his face when the bus stops. 

"Godric's Hollow!" Was announced and Sirius got up, trying to ignore the pain he felt, left over from crucio. He takes his trunk from his pocket and makes it return to it's natural size.

With his broom in one hand and dragging his trunk with the other, Sirius walks to the house. He easily got through the wards, since James' parents had added him to equation. He could get through the wards but he would still trigger them. So the Potters knew someone friendly was arriving.

He was slowly going up the stairs, a hand on his side. He knocks as forcefully as he could. He hears steps and yells of "I'll get it" before the door opens. James stood in front of him. 16 year old, alive James Potter.

Sirius had missed him so much. Before he knew it, his eyes were welling up in tears. He couldn't stop the tears as he looks at his best friend.

"Sirius?!" Says James incredulously "What happened? Are you okay?" He continues worriedly.

"James" Sirius said weakly taking a step toward James to hug him. As he slips his arms around his waste, he notices how tired he is. He uses James to help him stand as he enters through the doorway.

"Mom! Dad! Come here!" James yells to his parents. Sirius winces at the loud noise. He hears steps coming closer as James closes the door and leads him inside.

"What's going- oh Merlin!" Exclaims Euphemia Potter as she sees him.

"Sirius, what happened?" Said another familiar voice. The boy tried to answer, he really did. But the world seemed to be getting blurry and he couldn't focus. The voices continued, some getting louder.

But before Sirius could dwell on that any longer, the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me feedback :)


End file.
